


Twinkle Paws

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [8]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Mirandy Christmas Fanfic Fest, fluffy in the literal sense is a definite yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: This is number eight of my Mirandy Christmas fanfic situation, thanks to all my lovely people for sticking with me so far!Twins are off to college now, and the family just lost Patricia, Andy thinks she has an idea to help Miranda.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Twinkle Paws

**Author's Note:**

> This one it a little short, hope you still enjoy it!

Andy was walking home from the animal shelter when Miranda called.

“I have a surprise for you when you get home.”

Andy cradled her cell phone between her cheek and her shoulder.

_ “Goodness Andrea, another one?” _

__ Andy grinned as she was dragged down the sidewalk.

“Yes I know it’s a little after Christmas, but the girls took so long to come to a decision, so it’s a bit late, unfortunately.”

Miranda rolled her eyes.

_ “I’m sure it’s lovely darling.” _

__ “What time should I expect you for dinner?”

“ _ Sometime soon I imagine, it shouldn’t be much longer now.” _

__ Andy climbed up the steps to the townhouse.

“Call me when you’re just about done and I’ll bring Roy to pick you up.”

Miranda smiled softly to herself.

“ _ Alright, I’ll see you then.” _

When the sleek car pulled up to the Elias Clark building, Andy was pleased to note that Miranda was waiting outside for her. She leaned across the back seat to push Miranda’s door open.

Immediately she was pushed back into the car and Miranda lips were on hers. Miranda fell quite clumsily into the car, greedily taking as much of Andy as she could get. Andy responded in kind as Miranda pulled the door closed with her foot.

“That’s quite a fancy skill.” Andy mumbled against Miranda’s mouth.

Miranda hummed contently. Having sated her need for closeness, she adjusted her skirt as the two of them sat in their seats.

“Now I hear you have a surprise for me?”

Miranda’s twinkling eyes betrayed her excitement, and Andy knew she’d made the right choice. 

“I do indeed. It is waiting for you at home.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t even get a hint?!”

Andy grinned, and kissed her cheek.

“Not a chance.”

Miranda faked a frown, but as they entered the town house it disintegrated.

“Right this way.”

Andy slowly walked through the house.

“There’s been a bit of a hole in our family, and we’re noticing it especially now during the holidays. I’ve noticed how much it’s been bothering you, so the girls and I decided to do something about it.”

Miranda furrowed her brows, as Andy approached the french doors between the kitchen and the living room and pulled them open. Immediately her shoulders fell.

“Oh dear.”

Miranda frowned.

“What is it darling?”

Andy rolled her eyes, and put her fingers in her mouth and whistled obscenely loud. Then suddenly there was the sound of footsteps on rushing down the stairs.

Miranda moved into the living room, and there in front of her was the fluffiest most adorable teddy bear of a puppy, wrapping in all sorts of bows and twinkling lights, tail wagging wildly. Immediately Miranda’s heart melted at the sight.

“So he’s a bit of a trouble maker as you can see, when I left he had one bow-”

Miranda leaned in and picked him up, cuddling him to her chest.

“I know he’s no replacement for Patricia, but hopefully he’ll be able to provide you with the comfort and companionship she once did.”

Miranda’s eyes filled with tears, as she gazed upon the big soppy brown eyes.

“Oh, he’s perfect.”

Andy grinned.

“We all picked him out together, he was saved from a puppy mill and brought to the shelter. His name is Hades, probably because he’s such a troublemaker, but of course we can change that if you don’t like it-”

Miranda laughed.

“No, it’s perfect. A devilish dog for a devilish lady.”

Andy grinned.

“I thought so, he’s going to get quite big eventually.”

Miranda nodded.

“He’s a newfie right?”

“You bet. One look at those big brown eyes and we couldn’t say no.”

Miranda pressed her face into his fur.

“I’m going to spoil him endlessly.”

Andy smiled knowingly.

“I figured, which is why I haven’t bought absolutely anything for him yet.”

Miranda’s face lit up.

“So we can take him shopping now?”

Andy nodded.

“Of course, though we should probably get all this ribbon and lights off of him before we get in trouble for animal endangerment.”

“Agreed.”

Miranda placed him on the ground they began working at removing his self imposed restraints.

“Oh you’re such a handsome boy, aren’t you?” Miranda cooed.

Andy rolled her eyes, and laughed.

“Should I be jealous?”

Miranda looked over to her and winked.

“Don’t worry darling, you’ll receive the true wealth of my gratitude and appreciation later.” 

Her voice was low, and it was doing all sorts of things to Andy’s stomach.

She chuckled.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about the dog I had in mind, if you google brown newfoundland puppies, you get a pretty good idea :))))))  
> As always let me know what you think! I love to hear from you all, you're all lovely!


End file.
